Clash of the Skylanders
Clash of the Skylanders (Extended title: Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies) is a fan flash movie made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This is majorly a crossover movie between Skylanders and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Story Spyro was busy making pies (he didn't use his fire breath due to Mr and Mrs cake's policy). However, he was suspicious of why each pie was suddenly disappearing (due to Wrecking Ball and Pinkie Pie's appetite). Dino Rang and Ignitor agree to help. Later, all the pies were done and Spyro runs to the festival. Princess Celestia makes her announcement but was interupted when Kaos shows up. Kaos announces that the hydra is coming. The Hydra and other monsters appears in Ponyville, messing up everything. Spyro had an idea after seeing the cockatrice turing a snake into stone. The Skylanders and Ponies battle the monsters until they retreated. The Hydra was turned to stone by the cockatrice. Kaos returns and was shocked to know that the Hydra was defeated. Eventually, he too got turned into stone. The Skylanders and Ponies continue their festival with Princess Celestia congratulating them. Trigger Happy was reasting his belly after eating all the pies. After the credit, a Kaos statue was on display. Then a shadow appears. MLP Background version In this version, the backgrounds are totally different. BRR used backgrounds from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which were vectored by various users on Deviantart. Nothing has changed much for the characters, story and dialogue. BRR originally attended to make this version the final version but due to crashing files, BRR made another version of this video with his own, simpler background. Characters Note: The characters are listed by order of appearance Skylanders *Spyro *Wrecking Ball *Dino Rang *Eruptor *Trigger Happy *Gill Grunt *Sunburn *Ghost Roaster *Bash *Stump Smash *Ignitor *Stealth Elf *Camo *Terrafin *Warnado *Drobot *Boomer *Chop Chop *Cynder *Kaos *Slam Bam *Cyclops Slime *Sun Dragon *Hydra *Wham Shell *Voodood *Tree Rex *Alchemist *Gargantula *Prism Break My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Some unnamed OC ponies by BRR *Doctor Whooves *Derpy Hooves *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Spike *Crackle *Heartstrings *Zecora *Princess Celestia *Bon Bon *Trixie *Cockatrice *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Discord (Shadow only) Others *Orson Pig (From Garfield and Friends) *Squidward (From Spongebob) *Fred Fredburger (From the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Godzilla *The Great Terror (From Puss in Boots) *Snipe (From Crash of the Titans) *A snake *Demolisher (From Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *King Kong *Shellephant (From Crash of the Titans) *OC Ball monster *Animator *Lizard monster with rhino feet *Frog *Rhino Roller (From Crash of the Titans) *Scorpion (From Mortal Kombat) *Sludge (From Crash of the Titans) *Giant Chicken *Spike (From Crash of the Titans) *Goar (From Crash of the Titans) *Magmadon (From Crash of the Titans) *Stench (From Crash of the Titans) *Scorporilla (From Crash of the Titans) *Ratcicle (From Crash of the Titans) *Battler (From Crash of the Titans) *Eelectric (From Crash of the Titans) Voice actors *Black Rhino Ranger = Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Stump Smash, Wrecking Ball, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Dino-Rang, Narrator, Zecora, Celestia, Kaos, Slam Bam, Terrafin, Cyclops Slime, Bon Bon, Hydra, Monsters, Tree Rex, Derpy, Scorpion, Alchemist. *Deathtoken13 = Stealth Elf *FadedErlond = Chop Chop, Ignitor *Cynderdragon101 = Pinkie Pie *julie-the-plant = Twilight Sparkle Production and Deleted scenes Music used *Arkeyan Armory theme *Electronic theme from Spore *You gotta Share, you gotta care from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Instrumental) *Dino Rampage theme from Zoo Tycoon 2 *Epic Adventure theme from Spore *Victory March theme from Spore *Looney Tunes ending theme *Bare Necessities (Cover from the Jungle Book Groove Party video game) Reception This video recieved mixed reviews. Some complained about having ponies in the animation while others say the story could be improved. Trivia *This movie is a parody of Clash of the Titans. *This video was dedicated to BRR's favorite animator, Edd Gould. He was the creator of Eddsworld and BRR's inspiration for all his animations. Gould died on March 25th 2012. *This video was released one day before BRR's 18th birthday. *Some of it was made during BRR's spring break in Colorado. *Because this was made before more info about Skylanders Giants was revealed, only Tree Rex and Alchemist appeared in the movie. **When E3 2012 came, Alchemist was renamed Pop Fizz. *In this video, Tree Rex's voice was an impression on Frank Welker's Dr Claw voice. *Terrafin's line "Now you owe me 5000 dollars" is the second time BRR made a reference to one of Terrafin's lines in the Skylanders Beginning trailer. *This is BRR's first Skylanders video to be a collaboration. Two of his friends from school voiced Chop Chop, Ignitor and Stealth Elf while two users on Deviantart voiced Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. **This is also BRR's first flash where more girls than boys were involved. *Sonic Boom, Flameslinger, Zap, Hex, Whirlwind, Double Trouble, Drill Sergeant, Lightning Rod and Zook were absent in this movie. *Cyclops Slime and Sun Dragon were officially scrapped characters in the games. BRR decides to add them in his animations. *This is one of BRR's first flash videos to have characters tilt their heads while they talk. *Trigger Happy and Pinkie Pie end the video in a style of Looney Tunes. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies